


Dead End

by SpringZero123



Series: Helsa Drabbles [6]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123
Summary: Entry for Helsaween 2020 Week 1 (Day 1): Classic Horror
Relationships: Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Series: Helsa Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783267
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Dead End

**¤ D e a d E n d ¤**

Heat. Just heat.  
You can't feel anything but the scorching heat anywhere you go.  
Their breaths are becoming heavy. Ignoring their weak and tired bodies, from running and trying to escape this wretched place.

"Hans," Elsa croaked hoarsely as she tripped and fell to the ground,  
And he immediately went to her aid and helped her up.  
Hans gripped Elsa's arm tighter before they continued on running. They never stopped, they never wanted to give up. They never looked behind  
at the creatures chasing them down. They looked like they crawled straight out of hell. Creatures sent by the devil himself.

They continued on running...  
They never stopped, even though they were not certain  
When and where they would both end.  
They never did know.

But an hour has passed  
That felt like a year. They have roamed the  
Entire city, and a mysterious debris has fallen  
From the heavens, there was no more place they could escape.

Elsa's grip on Hans tightened. They both stopped from running  
When they reached the highest skyscraper. This is it  
The last place they could reach.

"We're going to be safe here," Hans said after he caught up with his breath.

"I can't do it anymore," Elsa pleaded to him. "I'm tired."  
They both know they're still unsafe here. Even though they were at the safest place they can reach, they're still uncertain that they would be safe much longer. Hans and Elsa both knew that whatever they do, they won't escape this world  
That has turned into the palm of the demon.

They stared deep at each other's eyes endlessly. Talking to one another using only their eyes. Reading each other's soul as clear as crystal.

"Hans."  
"Elsa."

Then there was a loud sound that echoed everywhere, it was almost deafening.  
They both looked around them in sync.  
The creatures that are thirsty and hungry for their human flesh  
stumbled before them.

They held onto each other's hand.  
Both taking a step back, and flew.  
Downward.  
Welcomed by the cold concrete that was their only witness.

**¤ ¤ ¤**

Inspiration: Dead End by Demi Abilon


End file.
